1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a novel and rapid process for the preparation of isopropenyl esters.
2. Description of The Art
Known methods of preparing isopropenyl esters require reaction times of from two to twenty hours and higher reaction temperatures than that required in the process of the present invention. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,781, a reaction time of 4 to 16 hours at about 160.degree. C. was required to make isopropenyl stearate. In addition, known procedures use catalysts that are homogeneous and soluble in the reaction mixture and consequently require process steps to remove the catalyst from the product.